prettycountryfandomcom-20200213-history
Henry (AFL game)
Henry (ひびき様 Hibiki-sama) is a character in both Story of World II: Flowers Bloom with You (game) and Story of World II: A Flowery Life (game). In A Flowery Life game, he is one of the eligible bachelors to court and also a special marriage candidate. Although he was not originally one of the available bachelors in this game, he became one later with a free update. Once the Mystic House has built, you can meet Prince Henry, who will reside that building in Primavera Lake District, to the left of waterfall. He often causes mischief, and argues with the Flower Queen. He never leaves his house, and does not socialise much with any of the other citizens. Henry is a special bachelor, although there no additional requirements required to marry him. He has an invisible symbol level, and so it may be hard to judge what heart level the player currently at. Henry has no romance, and will always be single if the player chose not to marry him. Despite the fact that Henry and Momoka are similar beings, the two never get along. 'Schedule' Henry will only leave his house late at night. He only stays outside for a few hours before she heads back inside. If the weather is Rainy, he will not go outside at all. If the Player marries Henry, he will move in with them. However, he will still visit his old home everyday. He takes shorter visits every Sunday, preferring to stay around their house area. Because there is no one to socialise, he rarely spends any time outside of the player's house or his own. If the weather is Rainy, he will never go outside and stay home. 'Gifts' 'Symbol Events' NOTE: For Henry and Momoka, there is only an event taking place at 2, 3, and 4 Symbol Events that respectively require 20.000, 30.000, and 40.000 Heart Points plus the Date Event. Their 1-Symbol Event is the one where Players unlock both of them for the first time. 2-Symbol Event *Exit Matthias' House *6:00 to 10:00 *Any day of the week *Sunny weather *Henry has 20,000 HP or more After exiting Matthias' House, the protagonist hears something. She follows the noise to the shed located left of waterfall. He enters and overhears Henry talking. He says, unknowing to her that the protagonist is listening, that Henry regrets what he did to the Flower Queen, but that it was his own fault, as he (in his opinion) wasn't doing anything wrong, and that the Flower Queen gets mad too easy. When he's done, she turns around to see the protagonist was listening the whole time. He's angry at first, but then asks if the player also fed up with him. Choice 1: I'm fed up. (+2000 HP) Henry is happy to hear the player's answer and decides that he likes her. He says that if the player ever needs help with anything, he'll help her as much as she can. Choice 2: I'm not fed up. (-2000 HP) Henry gets angry again and tells the player that he doesn't like her anymore. 3-Symbol Event *Flower Queen's Castle *10:00 to 14:00 *Any day of the week *Sunny weather *Henry has 30,000 HP or more *Give Henry at least 7 gifts *You already seen Henry's 2-Symbol Event As the player exits Matthias' House again, she overhears Henry yelling at the Flower Queen to come out. The player walks up to him and Henry tells her that he wanted FQ to come out so she could gripe at her. Henry had previously invited her for tea filled with laugh tonic in it so that the he could have some time watching her laugh uncontrollably, but the Goddess denied. Henry says that he won't rest until the Flower Queen experiences the same frustration. He asks if the player is agree. Choice 1: I agree. (+3000 HP) Henry is happy that you agree. Since the Flower Queen won't come out, he decides to go home. Choice 2: I don't agree. (-3000 HP) Henry says that you've become a pain and he's going home. 4-Symbol Event *Henry's Mystic House *6:00 to 10:00 *Any day of the week *Sunny weather *Give Henry at least 10 gifts *Henry has 30,000 HP or more *You already seen Henry's 3-Symbol Event Walk into Henry's house. Henry exclaims that after two hundred years he finally made the potion of his dreams and decides to try it right away. He doesn't want to try it on herself, and wants to use it on someone else. He then notices the player and asks if she's thirsty and offers her a drink. Option 1: No thanks. (-4000 HP) Henry tells the player not to worry and yells at her to just drink it. The player gets angry and leaves his house. Option 2: Yes! (+5000 HP) The player drinks it and first feels sick, but then has a heart over her head. Henry asks the player what she's doing as they start running after him. He decides that the potion was too strong, and uses his magic to make the player return to her senses. It works and Henry tells the player that he wanted to try out her love tonic. She thanks the player for try it. Date Event *When you wake up in the morning *Any day of the week *Must be sunny *Henry has 45,000 HP (4.5 Red Flower indicator) or more *You already seen 3 of Henry's Symbol Events *You are going steady with Henry As the player wakes up in morning, Henry was hoping that they'd have dinner with her later. If the player accepts, she'll ask them to meet her in Privaria Mountain Alps at 16:00. If the player rejects, they will lose Symbol Indicator Points with him. When the player arrives, the two of us will wait for the stars to come out so you can look at them later. Henry is a huge fan of astrology, and is excited to see the stars. He asks if you like stars too. Telling Henry that you love them will increase his affection and continue the date. At the end of the evening, he will thank for the time you've spent with him, and the player will then go home. 'Marriage and Children' Before marrying Henry, the Player must have 6 FS (60,000 HP) with him, buy the Flower Jewel from Accessory Store inside Mall of Bayern, and Level 2 House or bigger with double bed. The wedding will take place in front of the Magical Tree at your House Area, not at school auditorium. Headmaster Ulrich will be the only one who presides over their ceremony and no other people attended. The children you get from marrying Henry will act very kind but sometimes mischievous. They will have pale blue hair, turquoise eyes, and light skin. The boy child has short hair while the girl child has straight short hair. Category:Characters Category:Story of World II: A Flowery Life characters Category:Males Category:Bachelors Category:Game-only characters